Es sólo un beso
by kandra
Summary: Reto de Cris El vacio que deja tu pareja es nada comparado con el vacio que puedes provocar. Fred tiene que luchar con su propio caos. ADVERTENCIA: Slash. Incesto.


Rowling. La mujer maravilla. 

**Es sólo un beso**

Este fic fue un reto de mi amiga Cris ^^;; Según en sus propias palabras cuando me lo pidio:  
>Cris: "tengo una idea... pero creo es algo bizaro"  
Lo cual... bueno, no se si sera real. Me dicen si es, ok? ^^;;  
**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic contiene SLASH E INCESTO. Estan advertidos!!! 

_Nota original a Cris:  
Sé que me he demorado, Cris ^^;; Pero... aquí está el reto que me pusiste, y te lo doy como un regalo de cumpleaños (aún pienso hacerte otro fic pseudo-intento lime ._.) Ojalá te guste. Me dices, si? ^^;;  
Es el primer fic que hago sin mencionar _siquiera una sola vez_ a Tom Riddle o.O (cierto, menciono a los mortífagos, pero... no es lo mismo T.T) _

>_Death Eaters_: Mortífagos 

~*~ 

Frío. 

Tembló ante la corriente de recuerdos que afloraban en su mente. 

Dolor. 

Imágenes trágicas del pasado. 

Silencio... ante su impotencia. 

Vacío... Parte de su alma perdida. Perdida para siempre. Jamás presente. Imposible de recuperar. Permanente soledad. Constante tortura al recordar... 

"¡Corre Fred! ¡Llevate a Harry de aquí!" 

No llegó a decirle. No pudo confesar. La gran... importancia que él tenía en su vida. El gran... afecto que poseía. Lo que significaba... 

Suspiró. Un suspiro ahogado. Un suspiro exhausto. 

No llegó a valorarlo a tiempo. Vaciló constantemente y no se atrevió. 

Y ahora... Demasiado tarde. 

_ Nadie sabía. Nadie lo suponía. Ninguno los dos tenía razones para pensar que aquel hermoso día de compras en el callejón Diagón, sería uno de los más dolorosos de recordar. _

Por supuesto... Harry, la maravilla andante, debía de estar con su familia. Debía de ponerla en peligro con su mera presencia. 

Ron se distrajo un momento con Hermione, tiempo que ellos aprovecharon para separar de las garras del trío al niño que vivió. 

Que ingenuos al pensar que nada les podía pasar... 

"¡Corre Fred! ¡Llevate a Harry de aquí!" 

Death eaters_. _

Miedo. Y paradójicamente, valentía. Debía proteger a Harry Potter. 

Tiempo después reflexionaría sobre aquel instante, y lo atribuiría a su inhabilidad de aceptar su cobardía. Mejor ocupar su mente con un simple deseo, a internarse en todas las posibles ramas del futuro. 

"Muchacho estúpido, ¿crees que tú sólo podrás detenernos?" 

Palabras cargadas por el viento llegaron a sus oídos, mientras arrastraba al niño dorado consigo. 

Una mirada atrás. 

Una película congelada en su memoria. Lo vio sacar su varita con esa valentía Gryffindor característica de los más osados. Una sonrisa confidente y burlona en su rostro. Flameante brillo en sus ojos. Estaba dispuesto a todo. A todo. 

Y en ese momento, temió por él. 

No podía perderlo. No después de todo este tiempo. 

Detuvo su huída. 

Habían hecho tantos planes juntos. Tantos sueños de un futuro. 

Intentó correr hacia él. Regresar... 

Harry podía huir solo. 

Un fuerte brazo se lo impidió. 

Volteó. 

Ojos esmeralda fríos. Mirada determinada. 

"No te puedo dejar." 

Incredulidad. 

El muchacho de cabello azabache, se interpuso en su camino. 

Traición. 

Los death eaters_ rieron ante la valerosa -y estúpida- figura pelirroja que atrevía interponerse ante las órdenes del Gran Lord Voldemort. La figura que osaba defender al infame Niño Que Vivió. La figura que quería jugar al héroe. La figura que complementaba su alma. La figura que... _

"Es peligroso, no puedes regresar. ¡No dejaré que lo hagas!" 

"¿Peligroso? ¡Me necesita, Harry!" 

Conectó miradas con el Niño que Vivió. 

"Tienes que irte del Callejón Diagón lo más pronto posible. Busca ayuda." 

"¿Y dejarlo? ¡No lo haré!" 

"¿Quieres morir?" 

...esa fría voz. 

¿Si moría? 

Pero no podía abandonarlo. 

¿Y si moría? 

¡Era su hermano! 

Pero... ¿si moría? 

¡¿Qué importaba si moría?! No lo iba a dejar solo, nunca lo había hecho, mucho menos en un momento como ese. Aún si era la muerte a la que se enfrentaba, gustosamente daría su vida por protegerlo. 

"¡Crucio!" 

Carcajadas diabólicas. 

Se erizaron los vellos de su piel al escuchar el desgarrador grito. Su propio ser estaba chillando de la misma manera. 

¡No!

No podía respirar. 

No podía mantenerse de pie. 

Se iba a desmayar. 

George.

No podía irse. 

No lo iba a hacer. 

Apretó con fuerza su varita. 

Furia.

Jamás lo dejaría sufrir solo. Jamás. 

Con renovadas energías, zafó su brazo del obstáculo frente a él, y sin mirar atrás, comenzó a correr hacia el origen del caos. Hacia la batalla de hechizos. 

No podía perderlo. 

No debía perderlo. 

Varios de los death eaters_ notaron su presencia antes que llegara a alcanzarlos. Algunas maldiciones rozaron su figura. No permitió que eso lo detuviera. _

Continuó corriendo. 

Gritos y confusión comenzaron a esparcirse por los desgraciados bastardos. 

Habían aparecido los aurores. 

Parpadeó. 

El techo de la Sala Común seguía siendo el mismo de hace dos horas. 

El fuego a su izquierda no hizo nada por aplacar sus escalofríos. 

Se sentía tan desesperado. 

...Tan desorientado. 

Él siempre había sido la mente brillante. Siempre a su lado. Apoyándolo. Soportándolo. Aconsejándolo. Animándolo. Consolándolo. Observándolo. Acariciándolo... 

Estaba mal. Estaba tan _mal_. 

Y sin embargo... Lo hacía sentir tan bien. 

La compenetración entre ambos había llegado a ser tal, que terminaban las oraciones del otro sin mucho esfuerzo. Ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Bastaban simples miradas. Simples gestos. Simples sonrisas. Simples... 

...Caricias. 

Lo extrañaba. _Tanto._

Se encogió en el sillón en un esfuerzo por detener el dolor, por evitar ese abismo oscuro que carcomía su alma. El brillo anaranjado de la chimenea iluminó las atormentadas lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro hasta sus orejas. 

Jamás habría creído a Harry James Potter un cobarde. 

Jamás lo habría creído un asesino. 

Jamás lo habría creído un... slytherin. 

Debió haber sido él. 

Debió de haber sido Harry Potter. 

Debió de haber sido el famoso Niño que Vivió. Ese había sido su blanco después de todo. Ese su objetivo. 

No debieron de oponerse. 

¿Por qué proteger un chiquillo que lo único que traía era muertos a su paso? 

Entendió finalmente cómo pudo ser que sobrevivía. Que lo hiciera mientras Cedric Diggory no pudo hacerlo. Que lo hiciera mientras su propia madre no pudo hacerlo. Que lo hiciera mientras George no pudo hacerlo. Que lo hiciera sobre todas las cosas... Todas las otras vidas. 

Harry Potter era una plaga negra. Destinada a traer miseria a quienes se acercaban y con cuyos cadáveres se escudaba. ¿Quizás por eso Quien-usted-sabe deseaba matarlo? 

Le haría un bien a la humanidad... 

Y su hermano había caído víctima de su influencia cósmica. Víctima de aquella sanguijuela que robaba las oportunidades al resto. 

Él que fue una persona dulce. Sincera. Amable. Alegre. Bromista... 

Él que siempre había apoyado al traidor en las buenas y en las malas... 

Él. 

_George..._

Suspiró desganado. 

Habían sido una sola persona existente en dos cuerpos. Una misma alma. 

Y ahora estaba solo. 

No podía soportarlo. 

No podría vivir con ello. 

No podía... 

Sin poner conciencia a los movimientos de su cuerpo, levantó su mano izquierda hacia su pecho. 

Una fiel compañera lo saluda. 

Roble. Cabello de unicornio. Diez pulgadas y media. Ágil y resistente. 

Lo extrañaba. 

_Sólo son dos palabras._

La vida era diferente sin él. 

Sin sentido. 

Sin diversión. 

Sin futuro. 

Sin... 

El sonido del retrato de la Dama Gorda lo saca de sus pensamientos. Alguien estaba entrando a la Sala Común. 

Soltó la varita al suelo, temiendo que alguien leyera sus intenciones. Con una pulsante corriente de adrenalina se sentó abruptamente en el sillón. 

¿Quién podría ser? 

Todos los alumnos estaban en clases en esos momentos. Por eso mismo había elegido ese lugar para pensar, ya que nadie lo iba a molestar a esas horas. 

Levantó lentamente la mirada, no molestándose en limpiarse el rostro u ocultar su sombría expresión. 

-¿Te encuentras bien, Fred? 

Ojos esmeralda... ¿preocupados? 

Hundió el rostro en sus manos, no permitiéndole gozar con su dolor. Mas las lágrimas no dejaron de caer libremente, su voluntad muy débil para luchar contra el sufrimiento que lo devoraba. 

Pensamientos incoherentes e imágenes macabras corrían por su mente. 

Sintió una mano cálida en su hombro. 

Lo sorprendió. 

Pensó que el Niño que Vivió lo dejaría sólo con su dolor. 

Como en el pasado. 

El sillón se inclinó cuando se sentó a su lado. 

Dio bienvenida al calor del otro cuerpo, a la familiaridad de los roces. 

Extrañaba a George. 

Harry no dijo nada cuando apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. 

Quería olvidarse del presente. Olvidarse del futuro. Olvidarse del pasado. Olvidarse de su hermano. Olvidarse de su amor por él. 

Acarició delicadamente la mejilla del muchacho a su lado. El otro chico reaccionó inmediatamente tensando sus músculos. 

-¿Por qué es tan difícil, Harry? -murmuró con voz cansada.- ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo? 

-Nadie te pide que lo olvides, Fred. Nadie va a olvidarlo. Nadie podrá hacerlo. 

_Sobretodo tú, asesino._

Recuperó la postura, levantando su cabeza y conectando miradas. 

Expresión guardada lo recibió. 

¿Es que no estaba ni siquiera arrepentido? 

-No había nada que tú pudieras hacer -consoló el muchacho de cabellos negros. 

-¿Nada? -se preguntó a sí mismo. 

-Nada, Fred. No fue tu culpa. 

Retiró los cabellos azabaches que cubrían la pálida cicatriz del famoso muchacho. La acarició con el dedo índice. Con dulzura. Con afecto. Con fragilidad. Tan poética, realmente. Y esos ojos... tan profundos. 

Se sintió atraído por ellos. 

Besó delicadamente los inmaculados labios. Saboreándolos de la forma que le hubiera gustado hacerlo con George. Tranquilo. Sereno. Pacífico. Romántico... 

Succionó tiernamente el labio inferior de su imaginaria pareja, delineando con su lengua la deliciosa carnosidad que clamaba su atención. Ahogándose en la celestial fragancia del momento... Visualizando un hermoso cielo azul sobre ellos y un ambiente lleno de risas. 

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de fuego tan parecido al suyo, esperando el momento de abrir los ojos y vivir la ilusión de estar viendo un espejo, viviendo un sueño. 

Levantó lentamente los párpados. 

Negro. 

Pero él no era George. Y jamás iba a serlo. 

Separó sus rostros, manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración de Harry. El otro muchacho se veía nervioso. 

_ Oh no. _

No. 

Se arrodilló lentamente a su lado, pensando que cualquier movimiento brusco podría romper la frágil figura de su hermano. Levantó con cuidado su cabeza y la posó sobre su regazo. 

No era cierto. 

George abrió tímidamente los ojos, una sonrisa desanimada y amarga en su rostro. 

Se preguntó si estaba arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. 

Porque él sí lo estaba haciendo. 

Iba a morir. Su hermano iba a morir. 

¡No! ¡Nada de esto era real! 

Uno no sobrevive a esas maldiciones oscuras_, le recordó una fría voz. Una voz que sonaba a Harry Potter. _

"¿Estás bien, George? No te preocupes, vas a estar bien... Vas a estar bien. Verás que vas a estar bien. Todo estará bien. Nada pasará..." Repitió como mantra. 

No es una placentera muerte tampoco_, insistió esa voz. _

El muchacho en sus brazos se encogió y tosió, arrugando aquella túnica azul que ambos habían elegido con tanto empeño hacía dos años atrás. Del mismo color. De la misma talla. 

"Fred..." 

George levantó una pesada mano a su rostro, acariciando su cuello antes de presionar su nuca para que se inclinara. Siguió su comando y acercó su rostro al de su hermano. 

"Fred, yo..." 

Tosió nuevamente, luchando con sus pulmones para respirar. 

No te despidas. Si lo haces, esto dejará de ser un sueño y se volverá realidad,_ dijo otra voz. Una asustada y llena de pánico. _

"Estarás bien, George. En St. Mungo..." 

Una lágrima impotente resbaló por su mejilla. 

Su hermano respondió con una sonrisa triste, incluso media vacía. Su mirada adquiría una tonalidad perdida con cada segundo de silencio. 

"No te vayas..." 

Imploró. 

George simplemente presionó un casto beso breve en sus labios, antes de abandonar sus esfuerzos por completo. Una fina sonrisa de pureza en su pálido rostro. 

-¿Juras que no fue mi culpa? -susurró Fred al aire, mirada embrujada y rostro pegado al del otro. 

-No fue tu culpa -voz baja, no queriendo romper el momento. 

_Cierto._

-Fue _tu_ culpa. 

_Tú lo mataste._

-Tú lo mataste, Harry -repitió susurrante. 

Y luego lo besó. 

Fred se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Un beso de furia, de sentimientos embotellados. Un beso de dominación, de contenimiento y de represión. Un beso caótico e intenso. Un beso de locura y pasión. Un beso que representaba su estallido interno de emoción. 

Un beso eterno que jamás tendría fin, al menos no para Harry. 

Sus manos apretaron más fuerte. Aferrándose con pavor. 

En algún momento sintió el metálico sabor en su boca, al igual que los arañones en sus brazos. Pero no le importó. Ya nada importaba. Su hermano no regresaría. Y él no era más que un miserable impotente, alguien que jamás lograría estar completo. 

Después de luchar consigo mismo y con la realidad, se desparramó en el suelo. 

Deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. 

Que el tiempo dejara de existir. 

Que alguien lo liberara de su miseria. 

Que dejaran de existir los espejos. 

Los reflejos. Le recordaran cada uno de los días presentes, el pasado. 

Cómo quería olvidar su vida. 

El sonido del retrato de la Dama Gorda abriéndose le alertó de esperar más compañía. 

No le importó. Ni se molestó en prestar atención a sus palabras o de levantar siquiera la mirada. 

No hasta que Ron lo sacudió de su intento de inexistencia. 

-¿Fred, que hiciste? 

Un Ron estupefacto y una Hermione horrorizada. 

-¡Está muerto! 


End file.
